


Do it For Her or Do it For Us

by Sea_Odder



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (evil laughter), Bill is a career tribute, M/M, This is a hunger games au, and Dipper is a cinnamon roll that needs to be protected, not for long though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sea_Odder/pseuds/Sea_Odder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper from district 12 has been picked along with Grenda, his sister's best friend to represent their district in the Hunger Games. But what happens if he meets an overly confident man during the games?</p><p>-DISCONTINUED-<br/>Its been over a year you guys must have been expecting this...<br/>No motivation leads to little/crappy/ no writing. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dipper Pines."

I froze in shock, did they just say my name? I could feel Mabel next to me freeze up, and her head snapped to look at me, hoping that I would tell her that it's not actually happening.

But it is, they called my name, I'm the boy representing district 12. As much as I don't want to believe it, it's true, and I look to my twin with a glance that I hope tells her that I'm sorry. I could see the tears forming in her eyes as she whispers "No..." 

"Dipper Pines?" The man on stage called for me again. And I had no choice but to solemnly walk up to the stage, listening to Mabel's pleads to not go. Every part of me is screaming at me to not go, to stay with your sister and family. Who cares if you'll have to work in the mines, who cares if you barely have any future, who cares if you're useless. Go back to Mabel. My brain however knows I can't refuse, that it's death either way. 

I trudge up the stairs to the stage and stand next to the large girl next to me that happens to be Mabel's best friend. I feel horrible for Mabel, she's possibly losing her best friend, Grenda and her brother. I see the man walk over to me.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the representatives of district 12!", he exclaimed waiting for some form of applause from the audience. But all you could hear was silence besides my sister sobbing, grabbing onto my father tightly. It made my heart ache to see her like that as everyone in the district raised their arms with the three fingers that meant so much to us, and so much to me. And probably Grenda too.

The man coughed uncomfortably, and motioned for me and Grenda to follow him. You could tell he was old, but still completely capable of taking care of himself. His brother won the hunger games years ago, and he asked his twin brother to help him mentor. If I'm not mistaken, their names are both Stan. Him being addressed as Ford. Strange, yes. But I'll worry about that later

Grenda went first and I followed, feeling empty knowing my sister was back there sobbing, and I couldn't go back to comfort her. The man stopped short in front of a small building and quickly shoved us in.

"This is where you say goodbye...you only have an hour" He blurted and walked out. Goodbye...to my family, probably forever. Knowing that hurt so much more than I had ever imagined. I'll never survive in the Hunger Games, I know that. Which means after today, I'll never see Mabel again. I felt a shiver just from thinking about not being with my twin. It scared the hell out of me, knowing I had no future. Before I could continue my thoughts, the door behind me quickly closed, and my eyes met with Mabel's. Hers still tearing. Without a word, we quickly brought each other in an tight embrace, our last hug. I heard her sob into my shoulder and felt her warm tears as well. It made my body physically ache but I couldn't get myself to cry, I only held her tighter. I look up from burying my face into her neck to see my parents, they look heartbroken. I rest my chin on my sister's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I choked out from my despair. "Don't be, this isn't your fault. Please know that, Dipper." My mom said distressed. I looked over to my dad, whose hands held my mother's shoulders tightly. "Try to win, Dipper. Try to win, for us." He pleaded. "For me..." I heard Mabel choke out onto my shoulder. The sorrow in her voice made me shudder, but I still didn't cry. After a few minutes that felt like hours, Mabel let me go from her warm hug to go say goodbye to Grenda. I exchanged my hugs with my parents. Soon, Ford came in, interrupting our unhappy exchange of goodbyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the train is here." Before I could even react to his words, Mabel gave me one last final hug and a kiss on my birthmark that was usually hidden underneath my bangs. "I love you Bro-bro,", she shot out as more tears fell down her face. "I love you too.", I reply and release myself from her grip to follow Ford.

We walk out and I look at Grenda, she looks even more sad to see her family go. I put my hand on her shoulder, hoping to reassure her in some way. She half smiles at me in a way to empathize. The train ahead of us looked so polished and clean, I almost felt excited to get on, but the excitement is mixed with horror of knowing what is to come in the future. We arrive at the train station and the doors open as soon we are there. I look over to the large woman beside me and her face holds the same amount of awe as mine does. We both step on and Ford motions for us to follow him again.


	2. Chapter 2

We followed the gray haired man until we reached a dimly-lit boxcar. He gestured to us to sit down in the booth next to us, we gladly obliged since we were still processing all of this new information we received only an hour ago.

“I’m going to go find Stanley, please make yourselves comfortable”, he said almost sounding uncomfortable. He then coughed and swiftly walked out. I turned my head to look out the window and realized the train was already moving quite fast. I let my brain process the recent events, the reaping and its uneasy silence within the crowds that even made my jumpy sister quite solemn, our goodbyes and me and my twin’s last hug. It made my heart ache as I touched the exact place she kissed my forehead, carefully so I didn’t accidentally show Grenda my birthmark. I stared out the window again and saw that you could barely see district 12 already. How long was I daydreaming? And how long does it take to get your brother from another boxcar to get to see Grenda and me? Just as I think this, who busts through the door? The two Stans. They glared at each other, as if they were having a conversation through their minds. It seems they did, because soon Stanley broke from the stares and obnoxiously blurted, “Fine I’ll talk to them.”

The unfamiliar Stan walked confidently to our table, slammed his hands down so that it shook our table, and yelled with a plastered smile, “Get ready to die, kids!”  
I gasped slightly from his harsh words and looked at Grenda who, for some reason, seemed unfazed. Ford quickly rushed over to Stan and elbowed him hard enough for the man to grunt from the impact. “Ugh, nothing ever pleases you huh?” he exclaimed toward his twin. Ford responded with another heated glare and Stan looked away from him as he sighed, obviously frustrated. “Alright, alright. I’ll really talk to them.” He said with a half smile, trying to please his brother. Ford gave him a thank you, but walked out without glancing at Grenda or me.

Stan dropped his smile and gestured me to move over in my booth to let him sit. Which I did, slightly frightened of the old man. I mean he’s just kinda intimidating. It’s not like I’m actually scared of him. Ok, I kind of am, but who cares anyway.

He began speaking to us about shelter and how to find it, as well as hunting for food and making traps - all useful and comforting information, except for one thing.  
Stan informs us that were going to need sponsors and the only way to gets sponsors is to get people to like you, which isn’t one of my strengths. In fact, you could even call it a weakness. I guess Stan saw the alarm going off in my brain. “Hey, don’t worry about it knucklehead, Ford can give you some pointers”, he retorts, pushing my hat down to cover my eyes. If that’s supposed to make me feel better, it doesn’t. I want to say this to him, but I figure it’s better to keep quiet. So I fix my hat with a pout instead.

I bring up my hand to feel the blue pine tree that’s embroidered onto the crown. It gives me a sense of home and makes me feel less horrible about the future events.  
This was quickly changed when Stan snapped his fingers in front of my face.  
“Hey kid, get your head outta the clouds. This is some good advice that I’m letting you have for free here.”   
“Uh, sorry…” I blurt out.

Stan quickly continues talking about camouflage and how it saved him from a career from district 4 and blah, blah, blah. I want to listen but my mind travels to home, wondering about my family and if they’re okay. I look over to Grenda and find that she’s completely entranced by Stan’s story and advice. I honestly hope she wins. Grenda has a good chance. She’s always been stronger than me and Mabel combined. She’ll bring pride to our district and Mabel will still have someone close in her life besides me.

Stan snaps his fingers in my face again, and I glare at him. Not like he noticed.   
“Okay kids, now remember what I said about the sponsors,” he reminds us. “They will… I repeat… They will save your life.” He stands up as Ford reenters the room.

“Wait, what’s happening?” I question as Grenda also stands.

“Well, if you were listening you’d know that we were at the capitol.”

Oh god, I can feel my heart rate accelerating as my nerves get the best of me and I quickly start caressing the symbol on my hat again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look the chapter is a reasonable length I think? Jesus I'm bad at this...

I hissed in pain as April, a woman from my prep team, plucked another one of my hairs from my brow. I wanted to bring my hand up to rub where the hair was removed but I restrained myself not wanting to annoy or irritate the magenta haired girl. “Sorry, hun!” she exclaimed with no sort of remorse in her voice. I wanted to glare at her but decided not to as she flipped her short bob. She proceeded to pluck another hair with a painful jerk. I gritted my teeth from the sting of the pull. April did nothing but bat her fake eyelashes that held fragments of powder from her vibrant blue eye shadow. “Sorry. Did I hurt you again?” she asked, trying to sound innocent but she knew well enough that it did. “No, it’s fine.” I said through my teeth, trying not to tell her off.

As April continued plucking, Paris came back from adjusting her headband and large black hoop earrings. “You’ve been awfully quiet, huh? Not that we’d prefer you complaining but you haven’t said a word besides a hello to us hun!” Paris remarked as she placed a hand on her hip. “Uhh, What do you want me to say?” I mumbled. I’ve never been a real conversationalist. “Oh don’t worry about it sweetheart. We just want you to know that it’s okay to talk to us.” Paris beamed along with April who shared her big smile.

I smiled back, not a forced smile though. A genuine smile that spoke a thank you to the two girls. April and Paris then rubbed me with a lotion that nicely soothed my skin from the rough treatment of grainy scrubs that left my skin quite raw. “Let’s go find Paz!” April squealed to the other girl, and they both bounced out without another word. I suppose they are referencing my stylist, whom I haven’t been able to meet yet. I just hope she’s nice. Maybe she’ll be like April and Paris, who are quite dumb, but at least they mean well. Maybe she’ll be a complete snob and want nothing to do with me. Who knows at this point?

I look across the room to see my hat, but I know I would be scolded if I were to put it on. It would ruin the hairstyle that Paris worked on so meticulously. I lightly felt what used to be my thick curls, which were now straightened. As well as my bangs being swept into a side part, but luckily I was able to convince April to cover my birthmark with makeup. Even after they insisted that it was “adorable”. I don’t want to look adorable, especially since I’m going to be in the Hunger Games. I want… no, I need to look at least somewhat intimidating. Which I know isn’t going to be easy for me.

The door quickly opened and closed and I look over to see a woman who was an equal amount of “innocent and cute” along with “confident and strong”. Her hair looked possibly fake, but her eyes had a natural, beautiful blue. I’m guessing this was “Paz”. “Hi, Dipper. I’m Pacifica, your stylist.” She stated calmly, clearly not matching April and Paris’ high and obnoxious voices.

“Um, Hi.” I replied, slightly nervous.

She examined me and I felt as if she was burning my skin with her eyes. “Did Paris part your hair?” Pacifica asked, I couldn’t detect any emotion in her voice. “Uh, yeah.” I replied. She quickly ruffled my bangs so that they were back to where they were before. “You like that better?” She said with a smile. I only nodded in response. “Good, I think it looks better too.” She spoke with a confidence that I admired. “Why don’t you put on your robe and we can talk.” She began to fix my hair so that it nicely swept across my forehead. I swiftly got up and wrapped myself inside of the soft robe, eager to be concealed. Pacifica invited me to sit on two vibrantly colored sofas. I sat down -- feeling so out of place. In fact, I wanted to shrink up and disappear. The blonde plopped down across from me and pressed a button on the table between us. Our lunch was quickly presented to us one top of the table. It was fancier than any meal I had ever seen. Did these people know how lucky they were?

Pacifica looked at me with large, wondrous eyes. “So, Candy, Grenda’s stylist, and I wanted to put you and your fellow tribute is corresponding costumes. And you know that it’s tradition for the costumes to reflect your district.” She stated and made me almost scared on what she would dress me up in. Probably those coal miner costumes we get every year. “This year we wanted to throw a modern flare along with it.” My shoulders tensed after I heard her next statement. “Don’t worry, we just want to show a cool rememberable style for district 12.” “Um, okay…”I gulped at her words.

A few hours later, I am more comfortable with the outfit than I ever imagined. I wore a silky, white dress shirt stained with black dust, as well as a black vest with asymmetrical buttons. The pants I wore were tight but stylish and had the most colorful gray I’ve seen. They also had suspenders but instead they hung at the sides of my hips. My boots went up to the middle of my shin and were fastened with golden-edged, buckles that popped out if front of the black hue of the shoes. My hair hadn’t changed except now they held large golden-rimmed goggles, a sort of steampunk kind of look. Surprisingly, the only makeup they put on me was the same black dust around my eyes as if I was wearing the goggles in the mines back at home. Basically, I looked the fanciest I’ve ever had in my entire life.

Pacifica was adjusting the goggles on my head when Grenda walked in. I almost hadn’t recognized her. She wore a long-sleeved corset dress that had a slightly puffy skirt in the same gray, also stained with black dust and edged with black lace. Her hair was down and heavily curled, she wore the same goggles and makeup as me. The pale girl next to her looked tiny compared to Grenda’s height and I’d have to assume that that was Candy, her stylist.

Before I was able to say anything to either of them, we were quickly shoved to what looked like a glorified horse stable. I saw the tributes of the other districts getting ready to be presented in the ceremony. I managed to shuffle over to Grenda. “Are you nervous at all?” I whispered. “Depends on what you’re talking about.” she muttered back. I understood though, she might not be nervous about the parade but no doubt should she be nervous about the games itself. I nodded to show my understanding.  
I looked behind our chariot to see the two Stans, Ford giving us a smile whilst Stanley gave us two thumbs up and a wink. We acknowledged them with a wave, and prepared to be shown to the Capitol. I look over to Pacifica as my anxiety set in. She took her two index fingers and put them to the corners to her mouth as she grinned. She was trying to tell me to smile and I nod at her and mouth a thank you. We both smile genuinely at each other as I feel our Chariot start to roll outside.

As we rolled in front of the thousands of people, my anxiety got the best of me and I froze, trying to seem invisible to the crowd. I heard Grenda shouting how much she loved the people. I looked over to see her waving with both hands, blowing kisses to the crowds and practically screaming for district 12. You could hear the people go wild as we practically flew past, some yelling for Grenda, absolutely loving her boldness and her unique costume. I remembered what Pacifica told me to do and I didn’t want to disappoint her. I instantly threw on the biggest smile, even though it probably looked 100% fake, it was better than an unfriendly face. I even gave a small waves to the crowd and laughed out loud when Grenda almost lost her balance in the chariot. I don’t think I’ve ever witnessed such attention for district 12.

I quickly asked if she was okay with a grin that was no longer fake as I heard a couple of people yell my name. I gave a big wave to the direction of the call and found that the twelve chariots surrounded President Northwest’s mansion. I heard the beautiful music end and President Nathaniel Northwest greeting us from the balcony. I could still see Grenda’s big smile that was still beaming since the parade began. The chariots started to move once again and we left the screaming crowds to enter the training center -- our new “home”.

We both stepped down from the chariot and I caught a dirty glare from the girl from district 2 aimed directly at Grenda. Probably jealous of the attention, I stood in front of her line of sight and shot a glare right back. She scoffed and walked off, her name is Giffany, I think. Wait what are you doing? I thought to myself. Why are you defending her? She’s probably going to kill you in the games. Then I thought, “Whatever, I’ll leave these thoughts until they matter, when I’m in the arena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw April and Paris are the names I gave to Pacifica's followers in the show because they don't have actual names...


	4. Chapter 4

Grenda and I were eating breakfast in the dining hall when Stan slams his hands down on our table with an apathetic look on his face. " Ok kids it's time to start talking business. That's right, I'm talking training. Wanna be coached separately or what?" he exclaims. "Why would we want to be coached separately? I ask, gripping my shirt from the anxiety of just talking about the games. "Well let's just assume that one might have a secret talent maybe? And you didn't want the other knowing?" He explains, looking straight at me obviously asking me if I had any skills at all. "No, Stan, I don't have any skills like that." I remark with no emotion in my voice or face. "Grenda?" he turns his attention to the woman beside me. "The only skills I need are with my fists!" she practically screams in the large room, attracting some stares.

"Ha, I like you." Stan replies with a smile and the grip on my shirt tightened. He continues, "So you'll train together?" Grenda and I look at each other and then back at Stan and nod in agreement. "Okay, Grenda seems to me that you're skilled in hand to hand combat." I didn't look at her but I could tell she was nodding. "What about you, kid? You got anything?" Stan looks to me with an uninterested glance. "Nah, not unless you count math." I say with a grimace.

"Well I don't so once you get to group training, try to get the hang of something down there. Swing a sword or shoot a bow, or something." he states. "Same goes for you Grenda, try to stay away from what you're good at and try learning something new. Got it?" He adds. We both nod and the grip on my shirt doesn't lessen. Why should I even try? I don't stand a chance in there. I remember Mabel's words on how she wanted me to try to win for her, and it gave me courage somehow.

"Good...Okay well meet Ford at the elevator at ten, now scram." He gestures us to get out. I bite my lip and trudge back to my room, still gripping and pulling on my shirt. I close the door behind me and my misery continues biting at my insides. Yet for some reason there aren't any tears welling in my eyes. I flop myself on the bed, hands grabbing the covers with a death grip. Why did it have to be me? There's so many things I never got to do. 15 years isn't long enough. I snatch my hat from a nearby table and hold it close to my chest. I lay back down, facing the ceiling I quickly caress the pine tree on the crown. I close my eyes and it almost feels like I'm back home in district 12. Almost.

I try to picture what it must be like for Mabel and my parents without me. Would anything really change? Do they really even miss me? I quickly rid my head of those thoughts, and see that it's already almost ten. I get myself ready and try to solemnly walk out but I'm sure the sorrow is visible on my face. Knowing that I'm going to meet the other tributes, my sadness fails to disguise my fear any longer. And my hand is gripping my shirt tightly again by the time I meet Grenda and Ford at the elevator.

As the elevator goes down into the training center, I feel myself grabbing my shirt tighter and tighter. Ford puts a hand on my shoulder and sends me a reassuring smile. I smile back but the it doesn't stop the pulling of my top. The elevator doors open and I see all of the tributes already assembled into a circle. Someone pins the number 12 on my back I look at some of the tributes and I find Giffany, glaring straight at me. Oh god, have I accidentally angered a career from one little glance. I quickly avert my eyes and take my place next to Grenda. Upon observing the other tributes, my heart sinks. You can tell the other tributes were plenty stronger than me just by looking at them. A lady stands in front of all of us, and she explains all the rules. When she explains that we aren't allowed to perform combat with one another, I swear I saw Giffany roll her eyes. As well as the "pretty boy" from district 1. I'm pretty sure his name is Gideon, weird for him to be eager about all this when he's younger than the lot of us.

As soon as we were allowed to choose a station I looked over to Grenda who was already speeding towards the maces. I looked around the entire room and all the stations. It was completely overwhelming. I looked for the station that was the closest to me and furthest from the group of careers. It just happened to be knife throwing, great. I don't think there could be a worse station to start with, but I walk over to it none the less. I try to calm my shaking hands by gripping a knife instead of my shirt. I look ahead at the dummy, I reel back and chuck the small dagger hoping to make some sort of contact at least. It misses by a mile and if the shame wasn't enough, I could still feel Giffany's eyes burning into me. But even through all of this, I grab another knife. I pull my arm above and behind my head and throw again.

The knife's handle hit the dummy's torso and my mind was mixed with embarrassment and hope that I could improve quickly. I continue my throwing for a long while until I've gotten at least 2 stabs to the neck and head. But I've also gotten to stab other parts of the dummy. I hear someone grab a knife beside me and I saw their pink hair out of the corner of my eye. I forbid myself to pay any attention to her and continue throwing knives. She swiftly throws the knife and it flawlessly hits the dummy's forehead. I can tell she turned to me, waiting for me to give her some sort of amusing reaction. I don't want to give her the satisfaction, I pick up a knife and as confidently as I can, fling it towards the dummy's head. It hit right in the center of the neck, not as perfectly but at least not terrible. I smirk to myself as I hear her groan dismissively and casually walks away. I give a sigh of relief and try to sneak a peek towards the careers.

Giffany flips her long hair as the others laugh teasingly. The girl from District 4 seems to be distant from the event but laughs anyway. Wasn't her name Tambry? The boy from the same district tried to ruffle Giffany's pink hair, but was quickly threatened by the woman instead. I remember his name was Nate. The young boy from district 1 refused to even pay attention to the bunch. And the blond boy from district 2, he laughed he had just heard the funniest joke in the world. His laugh was loud and obnoxious but I couldn't help but smile at how comfortable he was around the bunch. His grin was big and his eyes were striking. But I only got a good look at them when they gazed at me. His expression changes from happiness to confusion, and I realize that I'm staring at him, and he noticed.

I feel my face go red as I quickly avert my gaze, hoping that he would just forget that I existed. I leave the station and quickly move to tying knots, and it quickly got my mind away from the recent embarrassment. It was complicated at first but I soon got the hang of it and slowly but surely learned a powerful trap. After I was sure I mastered it, I stood up confident and ready to move to the next station. I swiftly turn around and was met with someone's torso. I look up to stare into familiar eyes, and jeez they were extremely creepy up close. And the look he gives me doesn't make them anymore friendly.

I gulped for I had nothing to say, or anything I wanted to say. "Excuse me." He says with bland eyes and swiftly goes around me. I feel frozen for a moment before my face completely flushed with embarrassment. As fast as I could I went to the next station. It was archery and I was pretty terrible at it. And unfortunately it didn't get my mind off of my shame.

Throughout the next few days I practiced knife throwing, and always trying a few new stations. Although every once in a while, I felt the blond boy's eyes on me. Examining me. I try my best to ignore it though, and prepare myself for the private session with the gamemakers who had already paid little to no attention to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one turned out good I was really excited to write it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took way too long and I'm sorry. But hey I made this chapter a little extra long :)

I nervously bite my nails as they start calling the tributes from district down from the dining hall. I try to stop to help hide my anxiety. I see Gideon confidently walk down and my hand comes right back up to my mouth for more biting. I try to continue eating next to Grenda who doesn’t seem the least bit of frightened of the private sessions with the gamemakers. I loose my appetite as I start to pick at my food seeing the girl from district one go down, with her arms crossed. I sink slightly in my seat and drop my arms to my sides, shoving my hands inside of my pockets. I see them call down the blond boy who has seen my anxiety get the best of me. He stands and says something unreadable to Giffany, who laughs loudly and glanced my way. What were they talking about? It had to be something about me.

One by one, each tribute from each district goes down to see the gamemakers. My minds goes across every possible event that could go wrong in the gymnasium. They first started off plausible but soon grew irrational and impossible, but they still terrified me none the less. I'm shaking slightly by the time the girl from district 11 is sent down, and the room is so quiet I bet Grenda can hear my pounding heartbeat loud and clear.

I hear them call my name and my heart goes from racing to skipping. I try to compose myself as I slowly stood from the table. I hear Grenda wish me a quick and quiet good luck. I freeze for a moment before returning the favor and swiftly advancing to the gymnasium. I enter and grimace at the moment I see the gamemakers. They looked tired and bored, and my heart sinks to the floor. Some of them even looked drunk. I shyly walk over to the knives, scared for the future and annoyed that they probably didn’t care whether I lived or died. I'm just a toy for their amusement, but there's nothing I can do but just play along.

I grab one of the knives and I realize how sweaty my hands are. I tighten my grip and face the dummy. I pull my arm back before hurling the knife as refined as I possibly can. The blow lands right below the chest. Probably one of the best throws I've done but apparently it wasn’t enough for the game makers. In fact, none of them were even looking at me. They were too focused on their fancy foods, and it filled my head and heart with devastation. I apologize to Mabel and my parents in my head as I quietly wait to be dismissed by someone who actually notices that I'm still here. I think about how I would never get the chance to see my sister again and knowing that at least she knows I love her. The depressing thought about my twin somehow gave me strength. If I'm going down, I'm going down fighting. I let out a obnoxiously loud cough I shouted "Excuse me!" All of the people who were sober enough to pay attention snapped their heads to look at me.

Through gritted teeth I sent them a sarcastic smile and quickly snatched two knives and flung them at the dummy. Before they even hit their target I had already grabbed another knife and was reeling back to launch it as the other two knives pierced both of the dummy's shoulders.   
With a obnoxiously loud grunt I throw the knife and watch it hit the middle of the forehead. It instantly reminds me of a certain pink haired girl. The throw was almost exact to Giffany's little act to scare me. I look up to see the shocked and bewildered faces above me. I gave them another mocking grin before curtsying jokingly. I put on the most stoic act I could and politely wait for them to dismiss me. It took a minute for them to realize what just happened and that I was waiting for them. 

Within this time my normal persona came back to me. I started getting nervous and frightened at what they would say to me, or what they would score me, or even what they might do to me in the arena. I didn’t let it affect my act though, I try my hardest to seem like I didn’t care. Whatever they threw at me, I would deal with it. I keep my back straight and my head high. I didn't let any emotion into my expression as they told me to leave. With a small nod I calmly and confidently walk out, even though in reality my nerves were eating out my insides. Once I leave the gymnasium, I let the real me show and snatch my shirt hem tightly, tugging on it. I didn’t loosen my grip on the ride up to the twelfth floor or on the walk to my room. 

I quickly swung open the door and slammed it shut before collapsing on the bed. Why did I do that? Why did I have to ruin whatever slight chances I had in winning? Then again I did get 3 practically flawless shots on the target. So will they raise my score or lower it? Maybe they'll just give an okay score and instantly destroy me in the arena. The thought makes me shiver that there's a really good chance that I'll be dead so soon. It also makes me incredibly dejected, but no tears formed in my eyes.

I coil my body to ruin the nicely made bed and surround my body in the silky covers. I clutch the sheets and yank them to cover my entire body and let my head rest on my arm. I thought about everything, not only the reaping but even before that. 

I remember when me and Mabel were kids and when our parents weren't always completely stressed on keeping food on the table 24/7. I thought about this morning and the blond boy, and everything in between. I don't even know his name, why is my brain so obsessed with that boy? The look he gave me when I walked into him came to mind. It made me shiver involuntarily and I felt heat rise to my face. He was...well, pretty handsome. I tried to make him vanish from my mind but I could not stop thinking of his big bright eyes. 

I hear knocking on my door from one of the Stans. I can't tell which one it was but at this point I don't even care. I quickly shout for him to leave me alone. And a few minutes later his brother shows up to try instead. I shout again and soon enough they both leave me alone.

I wrap myself tighter in the smooth sheets and clamp my eyes shut in an effort to make me cry. No tears form however. I want to cry at this point, I want to help rid me of these feelings. After a while of zoning out, being half asleep and half awake, I hear a loud knock from one of the twins calling me for dinner. I slowly emerged from the bed, eyes half lidded and hair a mess. 

I lazily fix my hair before going down to see the Stan twins, Grenda, and the stylists. Pacifica's face lights up when she sees me. "Dipper! How did you do?" She asked genuinely excited. I avert eye contact with her before shrugging and going to sit down and eat. "Oh." I hear the happiness die from her voice, but I still refuse to look at her. I feel as if I failed her, as well as Mabel. I sat down and we all start eating the main course. I keep quiet and solemn in deep thought about my mistakes. I hear Stan ask Grenda how her session went. "They were a bunch of jerks!" she basically yells. "So I taught them a lesson by giving them a piece of my mind!" Everyone freezes and stares at her. Even my head snaps towards her in shock. 

"What did you do?" asks Candy in her thick Korean accent. Grenda proceeds to tell how she told off the gamemakers after an impressing act with a mace, some of it was slightly vulgar which only added to our fear. And also how she even left without being dismissed. Ford was gripping his jacket tightly out of horror. Stan was telling her how her actions were in the right mind but there will probably be dangerous consequences. Candy and Pacifica were both still in shock. After a few minutes most of us had calmed down but still held anxiety for Grenda.

Ford then turns to me. "And what about you, Dipper?" I feel Pacifica eyes on me as I gulp in nervousness. "My session went no better." Ford sighs and Stan seems unfazed. "Well what happened?" Pacifica asks worriedly and I wonder why she even wants me to win. "I…I also lashed out at the gamemakers." I practically whimper. Now Stan shot a look at me. 

"It's just that…they didn’t pay any attention to me! I felt helpless and I got angry because of it! I didn't yell at them though, I just kinda sneered at them and angrily threw some knives at the targets. Then I just mockingly bowed and waited for them to dismiss me." I say trying to defend myself even though it was practically no use.

Everyone stays silent which did anything but calm my nerves. Stan then mumbles something to Ford. I can only guess that he was asking Ford what they should do because Ford replies to him with, "I guess we can only wait to see the scores." I gulp again in fear. Grenda doesn’t seem bothered by her actions however.

Around an hour later we all sit nervously on couch watching the television. Candy and Pacifica stand behind the sofa. The scores start to present themselves on the screen starting with Gideon. He surprisingly gets a ten, and as the next face pops up I feel my nervousness growing. I feel Pacifica's arms drape around my shoulders from behind. She's just as nervous as I am. I see the blond boy's face pop up and I instinctively tense. His eyes hold no emotion but were so bright and he was intimidating yet I can't help but want to know more about him. His name stands next to his picture. Bill Cipher. I feel my face grow heated as I stare at his picture. The number 10 flashes next to it before disappearing.

"You okay?" I hear Pacifica whisper in my ear. "Depends on what my score is." I hesitantly reply. Soon enough we see my name and my picture. I grab my shirt tightly, Ford starts pulling on his jacket, Stan's fists tighten, as well as Pacifica's arms around me. I see the number 9 start flashing under my name and my jaw drops. I hear Pacifica whisper a good job in my ear. I could tell she was grinning from ear to ear. Then Grenda's name shows on the screen along with another flashing 9. Then that’s when everyone jumped up, congratulating me and Grenda. I let a smile grow on my face as I heard Pacifica squeal with happiness. I felt Ford give me a pat on the back, telling me that I did a good job. I thanked him as Stan approached me. "I didn’t think you had it in you. Nice work, kid." He said with a grin. "I'm surprised we got the same score, Grenda is much better than me with this stuff." The two men shrug with a smile and go over to Grenda. 

I feel Pacifica snatch me in a extremely tight embrace. "You did it!" After a couple of seconds she quickly rips herself from me. "Sorry." she quickly blurts. "It's cool." I say with a grin. "It looks your anger got you somewhere good. I'm thinking Grenda's might've took a point away." she says under her breath. I look over to Grenda, who has Candy on her shoulders in her "victory". After a few minutes everything died down, but there was still a mix of relief and fear burning in me. I walk to my room after saying goodnight to everyone. I fall asleep in no time, dreaming of life back home, and the blond boy- no, Bill Cipher.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interviews start as well as Dippers sweat meter. (hes rly swety)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little carried away with this chapter so its extra long for no reason so yay i guess lol

I stare in wonder at myself in the mirror with April and Paris squealing behind me. 'I barely look like myself' I think as Pacifica smoothes out the shoulders of my suit, smiling. The suit I'm wearing was that beautiful shade of gray that made up a lot of our costumes at the ceremony. My dress shirt was jet-black that went well with the white long tie stained black with the same black dust from the ceremony. My hair, though originally slicked back by Paris before Pacifica changed it, was not very different from how it is normally except now it looked smooth and showy yet still held my usually frustrating curls. "Do you like it?" I hear Pacifica ask, hands still resting on my shoulders. I nod and grin at her in the reflection of the mirror. "I like the hair." I reply.  
"So then, you ready for your interview?" she asks after dismissing the two girls. I sigh and clench my fists through my anxiety. "Not at all. Ford has been trying to help me but I keep stuttering and my answers are boring anyway. Even when I lie they still don’t sound interesting. No matter what we tried I was a wreck, I can't be one of these people for the interview."  
"So just be yourself. And don’t say you aren't interesting enough, and even if that was really true all you have to do is add a joke here and there." She said. "You've obviously never heard me try to tell jokes before." I respond, deadpanned. "And besides, I'll still be stuttering so much that people won't understand me."  
"So then just pretend you're talking to someone your comfortable around, like a friend or family." She places a hand on my shoulder and the other one held one of my shaking hands. "Whose someone you're close to, Dipper?" Within a second I answer. "Mabel, my sister. But when I think about her now I get homesick and sad. Do I wanna risk being like that on TV?" I ask her worriedly, squeezing her smooth hand. "I wouldn't, how about me? Aren't we friends?" She says looking nervous for my answer. Well to be honest Pacifica is the person I've been the most comfortable around here. Although me and Ford get along well, Pacifica and I somehow connect to each other. "Uh, yeah. I guess-"  
"Then when your asked a question, find me in the audience, and answer while being yourself. I guarantee that you aren't uninteresting, you haven't bored me yet." She beamed at me. We find its already time to go and I freeze from stage fright. Pacifica looks at me concerned, and I gulp nervously, trying to send her a silent message. She became perceptive and hugged me, her arms wrapped around my neck. I hugged her back and tried to reason with myself, I'm going to have to learn how to be brave. Not just for the interview but for the actual games. If I ever want to survive and see my sister or Pacifica, or even the Stan twins, I'm going to have to be brave. I have to be brave so I can win. This helps me manage to gather a little courage and I wrap my arms around the blonde's waist.  
"You can do this, Dipper." I heard her whisper so small, yet she sounded so strong. I have to be like Pacifica in this situation, for the interview. I drop my arms and practically whimper, "I…I'm ok." Hesitantly, Pacifica releases me from the embrace and we leave to meet the rest of the crowd for District 12. 

The moment I see Grenda I know Candy had worked hard on her dress. She almost looks like a bride but more badass. Her dress was white for the most part, long and elegant. A lot of the fabric is stained with black dust. Her hair is curled and put up high. She seems ecstatic with her makeover. I can't imagine why she wouldn’t be, her outfit matches to something a goddess would wear.  
Soon enough we are lined up with the other 22 tributes in our seats. I see Gideon go up on stage for his interview with Shandra Jimenez. Gideon puts on an act that’s very different from what I've already seen of him. He acts as a small child with the purest soul you've met. Very fake but very effective, not only on the crowd but also on Shandra who is usually very serious. I didn't watch much of his interview but I did however hear plenty of the audiences swoons. However my full attention was gained when a familiar face struts up to the stage, Bill Cipher, body practically dripping with his confidence.  
He wears a golden tailcoat which fit him so perfectly along with the black top hat he seems very fond of. His smile was big and his eyes are bright as always, and the audience seemed to like his sanguine attitude. Upon closer look I find that his suit had a brick pattern designed on it, as well as that he didn’t look half bad in a bowtie. I feel my face grow heated but for some reason I didn’t care anymore. He sits with good posture, grin not fading a bit. Every question Shandra throws at him, he replies wittily and comical. At first the crowd seems to like him but after every response he makes the applause and cheers from the audience grew louder and louder. I don’t blame them, although his voice is grating, his sense of humor and self-possessed nature makes up for it plenty.  
After Bill's interview, it's Giffany's turn. She's rather aggressive with her answers, talking how she will destroy everyone in the arena. I wouldn’t admit it to anyone but I'm kind of frightened. She's capable of a lot so I don’t take her words for bluffing. Her outfit was honestly very unsightly. It wasn't anything special and the colors are plain shades of grays and browns and blacks. Very true to the masonry of district 2 but not flattering at all. I don't think the audience would have favored her if she didn’t have a beautiful body and face, and even then the crowd didn’t like nearly as much as Bill or Gideon.  
It was a boy from district 3's turn next, his name was Lee. As Shandra was asking him the first question I saw Bill and Giffany leaving, and my attention is automatically diverted to them. I try to not make it obvious, but I stare at the blond boy as he walks towards the elevator. My face flushes right before his head turns to look right at me, almost as if he could tell I was the one staring. Then again I've done it before so I might as well be the first person to check if he felt someone watching him. Before I divert my gaze I catch him smirk at me and my brain is swimming in embarrassment and slight fear. Okay, more than slight…but what is he thinking about? My face turns red as I think I hear him snicker before going into the elevator, I'm probably imagining it though but this thought doesn’t calm my still blushing face.  
I feel a tap on my shoulder and a look up to see Ford's concerned face. "Dipper, are you alright? Your face is extremely red." I'm surprised by his words only for a moment before quickly trying to assure that it's nothing. "I uh, yeah, I mean- I'm fine…I'm just a little nervous." I lie, well it wasn’t a complete lie actually, I really was incredibly anxious as well as now embarrassed. At least it convinced Ford that I was alright, after comforting me and trying to assure me that I'll do fine. I thank him but I know that fine is a major overstatement.  
After the girl from district 3 walked down from the stage, up went Tambry, face not holding much emotion. After her, Nate goes up for his interview, and my anxiety grows without Bill to distract me. After Nate, the next tribute goes up and I grow more nervous, and one by one each tribute gets interviewed and increases my anxiety. By the time its Grenda's turn my heart is practically pounding out of my chest. She stands up tall and marches up on stage immediately receiving a reaction from the audience. Once Shandra starts asking her questions, Grenda acts her normal bold self yet she seemed more civil than usual. Her dauntless personality absolutely enamored the crowd, and she has no problem with anything on stage. I'm slightly jealous of her natural audacity and grit, I'd have way better control in this entire situation if I did.  
After a few loud applauses and questions, Grenda comes down from the stage content with her performance. Me on the other hand, I'm sweating buckets, mumbling incoherently, and even shaking slightly from how nervous I am. The two Stans both pat me on the shoulder, trying to reassure me as they nudge me to go up on stage. I hate the fact that I'm the last one, they'll most likely use the saying best for last, which I'm absolutely positive is not true. I find Pacifica in the crowd on the balcony and she's throwing me the same gesture she did right before the parade. She's telling me to smile, and I throw on a fake one as I shakily walk on stage.  
The crowd applauds, not quite sure what to expect. Some of the faces read, 'he scored a 9?' None the less, I sit down next to Shandra. The thoughts running through my brain are going a thousand miles a minute, as I place my hands down firmly on the seats' cushion in an effort to keep my hands from shaking profusely. (and to wipe off the sweat that's gathering in my palms) Shandra composes herself and crosses her legs, and I sit up trying to seem as confident as possible.  
"So, Dipper…" she begins, and my chest tightens. "How are you taking to the Capitol?" My heart is skipping, the capitol? My mind becomes a blur and sounds start falling out of my mouth. "I um, w-well the food is p-pretty good." I start cursing at myself in my mind, I look to Pacifica for mental guidance. The look she has almost reminds me of Mabel when I was called at the reaping. Worried. A light bulb goes on in my head. Mabel would be a pro at something like this, and considering we've been together our entire lives, I could probably act like her in a way. It would at least be better than me having a heart attack every question.  
"The food?" Shandra responds. I nod and turn my head to look at Pacifica before throwing on my façade. "Yeah, but the whole place in general is amazing! It's like a magical wonderland." I say with a grin that I hope is akin to Mabel's. I thought thinking about my sister would make me depressed but really it's actually lifting my spirits. I decide to throw something in I know for a fact my twin would say before continuing. "Does anyone know when my fairy godmother is arriving to my room?!" I yell to the crowd but my gaze stays on Pacifica, who's laughing at my joke along with the rest of the audience. My smile slowly becomes more genuine and I look back to Shandra for the next question.  
"It's good that you like it here, but tell me. How do feel you'll do in the arena?" She asks. I let the smile drop from my face and any emotion at all as well. "Well, I…" I say in a small voice. "I just hope you guys are all ready to see me kick some butt!" I let the volume in my voice evolve into a yell and the grin returned to my face when the audience started laughing again and cheering. "Speaking of which, congratulations on earning a 9 with the game makers." another round of applause from the audience. "What did you do to get such a score?" Shandra finishes. I look to Pacifica again before answering.  
"Just everyday stuff, you know. Channeling my awesomeness into badassness." I answer playfully, earning more laughter from my silly response. Shandra continues "Nice sense of humor…" 'it's really my sister's' I respond in my thoughts. "Now Dipper, Do you have a special someone back home?" Shandra asks with a smirk. I freeze up, Mabel had a different crush every week. What am I supposed to say? Yes? no? I start to silently panic. "I-uh um, n-no." My face reddens with embarrassment, it was going so well. "Would you look at that face! I think someone's fibbing." Shandra says to the audience referring to my blush. If I try to lie, it'll definitely come off fake. I'm going to have to come up with the most honest answer I have. I look at my stylist before answering, of course.  
"Well, I uh. There's this one guy, I kind of know. W-we've never really talked, but everyone loves him, even though his voice is a little shrill and rough. But he's funny an-and he's handsome, but I'm pretty sure he thinks a lot less of me." My answer starts off small but slowly grows more sincere. I don't really have feelings for this guy, do I? No, no, that would be stupid. The audience is dead quiet.  
"Well Dipper, he can't less of you if you win those games now can he? He's guaranteed to go out with you." She says in a matter-a-fact tone. I scoff lightly. "Not really, he's not really from district 12." I answer quite small, yet quite clearly even though my gaze is fixed on my shoes. The crowd is still silent, and I somehow get that they know who I'm talking about.  
Even with my vague description, the audience knows, Pacifica knows, Shandra knows, they all know. My heart is starting to feel like it's being compressed in my chest. My hand snatches my suit hem tightly as I wonder if Bill could still be watching. He's smart, I can tell, he'll know too. My grip tightens as I feel like I've shown all my weaknesses on television. I kind of have in a way.  
"That's too bad then…" Shandra says solemnly and I nod in agreement just wanting for this to be over. "But still, Godspeed to you, Dipper. I'm sure you'll do well." It felt like she was lying, but I didn’t care anymore. The crowd starts clapping their final applause of the night and I stand to finally be free from all the stares. I can't wait to shut everyone one out for the rest of my time in the capitol, well probably for the rest of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY i know a couple of the things in this chapter are pretty much from the actual book but it just felt so good to write platonic dipcifica and forshadowing of billdip but once the actual games begin there wont be too many similarities i hope


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the hunger games actually begin, i hope you guys are ready because this is where our favorite characters die and yes it will be sad but it'll also be lit as fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The violence begins (git redy 2 get fuked)

I'm shaking as Pacifica helps me dress in the catacombs underneath the arena. I'm wearing comfortable army green pants and black sneakers, as well as a loose red t-shirt and a thin black hooded jacket that Pacifica zips up only halfway. She cups my face with her hand in an effort to comfort me, I do nothing but bite my lip. "You got this, you can do this…just…try. Try to win." She says it as though she was begging as she pulls me in a tight embrace which I returned after a second. The way she says it, it reminds me of Mabel. This only makes me hug her tighter. She reluctantly releases me before walking behind the table we quietly ate breakfast on, and brings me…my hat. She fits in on my head and I adjust it as she says, "I was barely able to convince them to let you wear it. Apparently the guy from district 1 tried to bring his weird bolo tie, but they wouldn't let him for some unknown reason." She gives me a forced half smile and I try to return it. I'm glad that I get my hat back but my anxiety drowns out everything.

She brings me back into another hug and this time I instantly hug her back. Soon enough we hear the call and I slowly enter the cylinder. I'm petrified but I want to do one thing before I never see Pacifica again. I snap around to face her and bring my two index fingers to the corners of my mouth as I grin uneasily. She gives a small sad laugh before giving me the same uneasy smile, eyes still holding her concern. She mouths something as the cylinder tube closes around me. 'try to win' I nod back to her with the same inability to speak.

I feel the cylinder start to rise and I bite my lip and snatch the hem of my jacket. I don’t think I've ever been so jittery and nervous in my life, at least I have a reason to be. I'm going to die, if that’s not something to be scared of the I don’t know what is. The catacombs of the arena seem to be like another universe compared to the arena. My jaw drops as I see the other 23 tributes in a city in ruins, a post-apocalyptic world completely different than any area I have ever thought to experience. My heart pounds out of my chest as the clock counts down, now at number 15.  
The cornucopia is halfway inside a abandoned broken building filled with weapons, but I'm no idiot, my objective is to find water before I get killed instantly.

10  
My breathing starts to go ragged and my mouth is as dry as a desert. The hand on my jacket is pulling to the point that I almost hear it stretch with a small snap sound.  
8  
I see Giffany gearing up to gun it towards the weapons, and I see Grenda doing the same.  
6  
All of the career tributes are somewhat silently communicating to each other, with the exception of Gideon and…  
4  
I see Bill, completely calm and relaxed, not looking at the other careers, but at Gideon and me. I feel the hair on my neck stand on end.  
2  
I almost start hyperventilating as the small number becomes even smaller. My body freezes up.  
0

Everything goes in slow motion as I see the other tributes run towards the weapons and supplies. I see the careers gather…well most of them. Gideon somehow gets his hands on long daggers before running off, killing the girl from his district when she got in his way with a quick slit to the throat. Bill never joined the other careers, he did trick them however. After grabbing a long spear, he quickly ran over towards Tambry before stabbing her in the back, metaphorically and literally. I hear Giffany yell in shock and Nate calls out to the dying girl before Bill runs off. Tambry chokes in agony before collapsing in the inevitable fate of dying.

However I'm still frozen until I feel a sharp pain by my shoulder. I fall back from my small pedestal and onto the cracked concrete. I look to see my right shoulder had been grazed by an arrow and look up to see Giffany running towards me, bow in hand and the other careers not far behind. I quickly shuffle onto my feet and run away from the cornucopia in hope of not seeing the rest of the bloodbath. I see the pink haired girl load her bow and direct her aim towards me. Just as she fires however I trip and fall on something. I look down to see a pale redhead girl, backpack in her arms, fear etched on her face.

Without thinking, I roll off her and start to run off again. Even if I want to kill her, I didn’t have any weapons. Crap, I didn’t think this through did I? I feel someone grab my hand as I'm running and soon runs ahead of me, guiding me to who knows where. It’s the same redhead who had shown fear before but now had determination emitting from her. I had no choice but to follow her, not that I was complaining about having someone around who isn't trying to kill me. (at least not at the moment)

We both continue our run through this rundown city hell, filled with broken buildings and skyscrapers, some barely standing up with their broken foundation and some having nature begin to overtake them. I feel my lungs start to heave as my legs start to burn and my adrenaline starts to settle, no longer hearing the cries of the other dying tributes. Soon the girl takes a sharp turn into a building with the entrance destroyed but most of the tall structure itself is intact. We both enter deep into the building before the redhead finally slows to a stop. She lets go of my hand and we both take a minute to catch our breath. I look around the structure as my breathing regulates, the walls were eroded and vines were growing around the room, as though they were stealing back their environment.  
The girl stands up straight and I realize how tall she was, her hair was long and straight and her face was decorated with freckles. Surprisingly she had a small smile on her face that became contagious as one started growing on my face as well. "Thanks." she said plainly and I quickly became confused. "For what?"

"You saved my ass back there."

"I did?"

"Yeah man, one of those guys were about to murder me for this pack. You knocked me out of the blow."

"Oh…well I uh…hey you kinda saved me too. I didn’t know what the hell I was doing back there."

"Yeah I could kind of tell, but who cares? We're working together now, right?" She says with a smirk, confident that I will say yes. And yeah, I will. She's pretty charming, and I'm going to need more than a little help. "Yeah, I guess we are. Uh, I'm Dipper, District 12." I speak warmly. And she returns the same tone. "Wendy, District 7."

We shake hands and I suppress a smile from the warmth of her palm. This girl is pretty much everything I've aspired to be. "Hey dude did you happen to get any weapons back there?" She asks. And I shove my hands in my pockets in shame. I'm and idiot for not getting one thing to at least defend myself back there. I shake my head and instead of sighing in disappointment like I thought she would, she flips the pack off of her back. "Well I hope you're good with knives, cause guess what those guys were throwing at me before you fell on me." She exclaims with a smile evident in her voice, yanking two throwing knives out of the pack. I feel hope swell in my chest, maybe I'll have some luck in the arena after all. 

I take the weapons gladly and tuck them into my belt, hopefully working as a makeshift sheath. She swiftly throws the pack right back on with a grin. "What about you? Don't you need a weapon?" I ask and she smirks while placing her elbow on my shoulder. "Well not anymore, I've got a bodyguard now."  
"Me? Trust me, I won't do you any good." Wait, why am I telling that? Jeez, I'm such an idiot. She looks at me and now the smirk has left her face. "Dude, didn’t you get like a 9?" she asks. "Well yeah, but-" I start but Wendy cuts me off. "Then don’t worry about it, dude. I got an 8, so I'm leaving the knives in your hands. I can trust you, right?" She asks as her smile returns. She looks at me doe-eyed and I see her green irises are filled with life and respect. I smile back and nod although I feel a pang of nervousness knowing that I can be held responsible for her life if she dies…or if I let her die. I clench my fists and ensure myself that I won't let that happen for as long as it's needed. After all, there can only be one victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Dip made a friend! And i bet you all wanted him to meet up with Bill, but don't worry my children all will come in due time (ALSO DID ANYONE CATCH THAT I PUT WENDY IN DISTRICT 7 WHICH IS IN CHARGE OF LUMBER? ARENT I CLEVER AS FUCK)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Bill's point of view (hly sit plot twisst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO HAPPY WENDY IN THIS AU IS NOW EXACTLY THE SAME AS WENDY IN THE NEW EPISODE

I wake up very slowly but keep my eyelids closed until I have regained full consciousness. I open my eyes and surprisingly see a stone ceiling through my blond bangs that somehow always find a way in my face. Oh, I remember now, the hunger games. You would think that I would have gotten used to waking up to a post-apocalyptic world instead of district 2 by now, it has been a week since the games started. I brought one arm from behind my head to rub my face, the cold skin helping to wake me up. I move my hand from rubbing my eyes to tangling my fingers through my hair, clearing my vision. 

 

I lift my head slowly from the cold hard floor, not really good for sleeping but it hasn't bothered me much. I still haven't found that kid, how he survived a week astounds me. I just hope he survives long enough for me to get to him, and maybe get some use out of him too. Personally, I don't think he'll help me much but Giffany says that my standards are set too high anyway. Ah well, who knows maybe she's right but I'll probably get a good laugh out of this either way. Whether he's helpful or not.

 

I take off the hood from my jacket, which I happen to like. It's mostly white but with the black sleeves and bright yellow, I've really grown to like it. I take the cold black zipper and lower it from my collar bone to my lower chest. I sit up a bit to observe my unchanged surroundings and my bangs fall into my face once again. With a grunt of annoyance I shake my head, flipping my hair out of my face temporarily. I let myself slump forward before clearing my mind completely from grogginess. I look to the wall on my left to see my spear, once sparkling clean but now filthy with sweat and dried blood. I begin to get up from my warmed spot on the floor, a yawn leaving my mouth as stand up straight and stretching my arms to the ceiling.

After relaxing my shoulders and adjusting my jacket, I grab the spear, the metal piercingly cold. My fingers clench around the shaft in an effort to quickly warm the material. I rub my eyes once more before advancing towards the staircase, which was mostly destroyed but me being the optimistic person I am saw it as a fun challenge.

By the time I get down the metal in my hand is no longer cold but is now matching my body temperature. I walk out of the broken building I have been returning to each night since the beginning. There's still dried up blood on the ground from that one guy who everyone had agreed on would die early, Thompson or something like that. Not like it matters, I got rid of him quickly so he was out of my way, that's what matters.

I let my hand relax around my spear as the land around me is practically silent, no one to worry about except me. Well, me and that kid. I pick a random direction and move, the longer I wait, the less time I have to enjoy my little plan with him.

•|•|•|•

I see the sun start to set as I return towards my shelter. No sign of that kid, I did get food but no progress so what's the point? No signs of my little "friends" either, I know for a fact that Giffany and Nate will have no hesitation on trying to rip my head off after what happened with Tambry. Who cares? She wasn't gonna last long anyway, I could tell. 

I kick a small pebble amongst the muddle of debris. Listening to the small clicks against the ground, I hear something else, or should i say someone else? I freeze up for a moment before relaxing, acting as if it was nothing. I steady my breathing to help me hear behind me, and I heard only the quietest footstep. Most likely equivalent to a pin dropping. 

With no hesitation I wait for the perfect moment and sure enough, the second I snap around with my spear ready for clashing, my eyes are met with green ones. They were filled with determination but also the smallest bit of fear. I smirk before standing straight, ready to hear her protest. 

She keeps her hands by her sides but doesn't flinch. She stares at me as if she's ready for anything but I honestly doubt that. "Well? What are you waiting for?" She snaps as if I'm wasting her time. My smile drops once she does this, who does she think she is?

"Sorry, Red, I thought you might want to make your last moments busy with useless blabber like everyone else." I retort with sass. Red fits her, not only because of her tangled bright red hair but it's just a suitable nickname. 

"I don't have anything to say. Besides the fact is that your gonna get destroyed in a second." She says, not breaking her glare from mine. I only chuckle in response. I see her stare fortify and in a split second I find myself on the ground, cheek slammed against the filthy floor. I grunt as I lift my head slightly and feel a sharp point at the back of my head. I freeze and I recognize it as my own spear, now being wielded by Red. (Yes I'm going to continue calling her that) 

I hear her whisper under her breath, something about being a Corduroy? I quickly try to think of a solution, I'm not one for begging but at this point I'm not sure I have any other option. I'll have to execute my plan a little earlier than anticipated. Oh well, time to test out my acting skills.

"Wait! You don't understand, I have to find him!" I say, adding a bit of fear to the tone in my voice. It doesn't sound good for me but for the sake of staying alive I'll have to deal with it. "Who?" She snaps back, not even considering letting me go with my life.

"Him! He's short and small with curly hair and big brown eyes," I should top it off to make it seem believable. "and a gorgeous smile that's practically contagious." I finish letting out a tiny sigh at the end. I suppress a smirk during the girl's silence after my little confession. 

"You couldn't be talking about..." Her sentence trails off. Damn, now would be a good time to remember his name. I know it was strange and started with a D, but to be honest I've always just called him Pine tree because that dumb hat he wore. I have to confirm in someway though, we both know who we are talking about.

"He's from district 12!" I yell, a little impatient, you would be too if you were laying on this disgusting ground. I feel the blade of the spear lower slightly and I takes my chance of spinning around to meet Red's eyes once again. 

"You mean...Dipper?" She asks almost creeped out, I don't know why, were all in the same arena, we all know each other to some degree. But instead of focusing on that I'll focus on the matter at hand.

"Yes! Have you seen him? Do you know him? Is he still alive?" I question frantically, she could give me the answers I need. Too bad I'll have to kill her afterwards. With that thought I struggle to suppress a smirk once again. Instead of answering, the girl simply looks ahead of me, and I turn my head to see a familiar face, like a deer in headlights. Shocked, but almost charmed I bet.

I have to stay in my little character however. I let a large grin grow into my face as Red lowers the spear more, giving me just enough room to escape her. I jump up to run to Dipper, whose body was tense and face looked frozen. I quickly grab him by the shoulders and shove him in my arms, faking a small squeal.

"I'm so glad I'm finally with you. I've been looking for you this whole time..." I start to say but I feel his hands on my sides, trying to detach himself from our hug. Well, my hug really. I reluctantly let him away from me, and though I expected to still see him shocked, instead he looks confused.

"You...were looking....for me?" He says meekly and I could tell in his eyes that he wanted to look away from me. You could tell he was uncomfortable and somewhat scared. Good, the kid is still afraid of me. He was still wearing that hat, his hair was a complete mess. His face had a couple of bruises here and there but overall he seemed healthy and fine.

"Of course." I respond, lowering my voice as to not seem too jaunty but more calm. I think he'll respond better that way. The look in his eye softens, he's on his way to trusting me. I guess I was right about the responding thing, not a surprise. 

"But, why?" He asks a little more nervous. I almost got a little nervous myself, I almost didn't have an good answer in a reasonable time. "So you can win, obviously." I answer with a playful roll of my eyes. His expression holds more confusion, and I could tell he was thinking whether he should ask why I would want him to win instead of myself. Completely understandable, I do want to win but not without a couple of stories to tell afterwards.

After a couple of seconds he decides to keep quiet, dropping his hands from my sides. I almost forgot they were there, in fact my hands were still resting on his shoulders. At the realization, I pull myself to a reasonable distance, and he looks grateful in a way. I try to continue our conversation. 

"I need you to come with me." I say with a hint of pleading in my voice. Time to rid myself of Red. His expression regains its confusion once again. He looks like a kitten almost. Cute. "Where?" He replies.

"I know a good hideout, not too far from here. We can work together great you know!" I beam at him and he gives me a small smile in return yet his eyes told me he was completely unsure. "I-I don't know...Wendy, what do you think?" I restrain myself from stopping him by gritting my teeth. Red not gonna have anything nice to say about this, I know it.

She let one arm hang to her side, which still happened to be holding my spear. Another lecture to be held back by me and my clenched jaw. My stuff is mine, nobody is allowed to touch it. Her other arm was resting on the top of her head as her expression showed that she was in deep thought. 

"You know what? Sure, let's see this 'hideout' of yours, but I'm keeping an eye on you." She glares, I only smirk in her direction before turning back around to the kid. 'Of course you are...' I think to myself and my smirk grows.

He let a grin of his own shine on his face, he's so innocent. I almost feel bad....not really though. I place an arm around his shoulder, I'm not happy about having Red staying with us but I'm sure I'll be able to take care of that soon. In the corner of my eye I see the kid blush furiously and I smile as I wave Red over to follow me. We all walk always from the cold solitude that I was planning on sleeping in once again but instead I get to share a laugh with "Mr. Loverboy". The sun disappears into the now night sky behind us as I let my grin grow to hold something. My little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill is a jackass (but this isnt news)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A co-author for this chapter and really for the story in general is my main bitch Gwynne Smith. She's an amazing but sadly vertically challenged Hetero.)
> 
> Bonding is about to happen between the newly formed group. 
> 
> (Also pray for Gwynne and her straight ass)

"You mean...Dipper?" I see Wendy asks around the corner. My heart is racing, even more than when I saw it was Bill. And what he said about me...oh god. My mouth started to give the taste of metal and I quickly try to calm myself and listen to the rest of their conversation, before I start to vomit. I gulp before looking back around the same corner to see Wendy all creeped out, Bill now sitting up asking questions as fast as possible, almost illegible. I know who he's asking about however. I slowly make my way around the corner cautiously, unsure if I'm ready to face Bill.

Wendy looks at me with zero emotion. Bill on the other hand, does the opposite. Once he spots me his face lights up like a child on Christmas morning. He jumps up and I almost flinch at the sudden movement before he shoves me into his arms with a squeal. My face being uncomfortably pressed into his chest. (He happened to be very warm, just like my blushing face) 

"I'm so glad I'm finally with you. I've been looking for you this whole time..." I couldn't take it anymore, it felt like my neck was about to snap from the force of his strange hug. I hesitantly grab his sides as a polite leverage, hopefully signaling that I wanted to have my head back. (Not that I hated the hug.)

He releases me but let's his hands rest on my shoulders and I work hard to keep red from spreading through my face. "You...were looking...for me?" I ask. Why would he? What do I have that he needs? The more I think the more frightened I become, he is quite intimidating. 

He didn't have a scratch on him, besides the dirt on his jacket. His hair is more messy than usual and started hanging in his face. I had to resist the urge to gently brush them out of his beautiful blue eyes. Did I just say beautiful? I meant....uh, gross. Totally gross eyes. I feel sweat start to gather on my palms as they continue to rest of his jacket, but I wasn't gonna take them away just yet. 

"Of course." He responds more quietly and resisting the blush on my face just became a lot harder. He sounds so caring. But I still don't understand.

"But, why?" I say, shifting my fingers over one another in a effort to rid of the sweat without wiping it on his smooth jacket. His mouth opens to speak but no words come out before he breaks out into a sheepish grin. I almost ask him what's wrong but he soon finds his answer.

"So you can win, obviously." He replies, rolling his eyes. His smile still wide and bright. Wait, he wants me to win? Why would he want me to win, instead of himself. Doesn't he want to go back home to his family? Doesn't he have a sibling of his own that he misses? Why would he want me to win and him to die? That doesn't make any sense. I figure I shouldn't question it, I don't want him to change his mind really but...I don't get it.

I decide to not ask, who knows what his answer will be. I slowly drop my hands from him, feeling more uncomfortable by the second. He lifts his own hands from me in response, it's like he knew what I was feeling. He wants me to be comfortable around him, that's sweet. I work hard once again to control the heat rushing to my face.

"I need you to come with me." He says quick and confidently. My curiosity is growing more and more by the second. "Where?" I simply respond. "I know a good hideout, not too far from here. We can work great together you know!" His expression goes back to resembling a child on Christmas morning only now it's as if they got the pony they asked for. I couldn't help but smile back. Part of me is dying to say yes, and go with him and stay with him. But the logical part of me still keeps control. Why does he want me? What about Wendy? 

"I-I don't know...Wendy what do you think?" I turn my attention to Wendy who still held a blank expression. She quickly snapped out of it and went into deep thought. She rests one arm on her head while the other held her spear, well Bill's spear. (In fact I could've sworn I saw him glare at her about it) 

"You know what? Sure, let's see this 'hideout' of yours, but I'm keeping an eye on you." She glares and he snickers in response. I cringe slightly witnessing both actions. I hope they learn to get along for the time being, or else this isn't gonna be a fun ride. Bill looks back at me with the same caring eyes as before and I smile, it's hard not to when he looks at you like that. His arm comes up around my shoulder and my face sets on fire. Too much for me to handle, the blush has taken over. In the corner of my eye I see him smirk at me and I hope that he finds this endearing, or this just got way more embarrassing for me.

We start to walk towards and past a tower in complete ruins and Bill gestures Wendy to follow him. She does with a 'tsk' and I almost feel bad for her. She's having a lot of doubt for her decision to follow Bill, I can tell. I lean forward to make eye contact with her and once I find it I give her a small smile. She returns it and all of a sudden Bill snatches his spear away from her. Wendy and I both freeze for a second before he twirls it so the point is facing downward, not in a position for attacking. 

Both of us relax after hearing Bill's amused chuckle. His grin was big and bright, I couldn't help but smile too. Although instead of looking handsome like him, I'm pretty sure I looked more dopey than handsome. (i mean...NOT that he's really handsome or anything. I meant to say...uhh)

He started to pull me closer to him as we walked towards the bigger buildings. The skyscrapers that could possibly fall at any moment with all the destruction around. I even heard one collapse and few canons go off afterwards once. It was surprising to me, me and Wendy were miles away from the area at the time. 

"We're going over there? Are you insane?!" Wendy immediately shouts, it's pretty obvious she doesn't have a strong liking for Bill. "Kinda." Bills replies, not fazed by her yelling. Wendy stops walking to continue the conversation. "If we go over there, we could be dead within minutes." 

"Don't worry about it Red, we'll be in and out in no time. Trust me, I've gone through this place about a thousand times." He responds nonchalantly, and continues to hold me close under his arm. 

I have to say, I'm starting to feel just a little uncomfortable being so close to Bill while Wendy is so cross. I don't want to have to choose sides. As we inch closer to the "city graveyard", I feel my paranoia increasing by the minute.

Only when Bill gave me a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder did I realize I had one hand gripping the back of his jacket and another gripping my own. I immediately released the death grip on Bill with a blush which caused him to smirk. (It didn't really help the blush calm down)

By the time we all reach the edge of collapsing skyscrapers, the night sky has been clouded over. We all stop before Bill is able to drag Wendy and me into the hellish landscape. Bill lifts his arm from resting on my shoulder and gives us both a look that reads 'what and why the hell?'.

I look up at the night sky littered with tall buildings still in view, cutting through the dark clouds that drifted across the sky. It was beautiful yet at the same time terrifying as the stars gleamed down on the field of collapsing skyscrapers. I had a horrible feeling about all of it, not just me worrying. I somehow just knew that something bad would happen, maybe to me, maybe to Wendy and/or Bill. These weren't regular butterflies in my stomach, and I didn't trust them one bit.

"We can't go in there." I say shortly and emotionless. Bill looks at me disapprovingly and I refrain from gulping. "Why? I told you, it'll be fine." He replied impatiently. He grabs my arm and starts to pull me to the graveyard. 

"Hey! Let him go, you're not in charge of him!" Wendy butts in and Bill's head snaps to look at her. Wendy takes a step back and I don't blame her, Bill looks like he's about to rip her head off. "I-I just think...no, I mean. I know something bad gonna happen, please, don't make us all go in there. There has to be another way." I plead and I feel Bill's grip tighten on my arm.

"Well, there isn't. Can't you just suck it up? Let's go." Bill replies and starts to pull me again. "You can't force him to do anything!" Wendy yells at Bill again. "Did I ask you? Why don't you buzz off!" Bill shoots back. Wendy doesn't back off this time. "I'd love to, but not without Dipper!" She clenches her fist as she replies. "Sorry, he's not going anywhere without me." Bill says through gritted teeth. 

"Guys please stop. I'd rather be by myself instead of being with two teammates fighting all the time." I lie, I'd rather die than be alone in the arena. But it apparently worked, Wendy relaxes her stance and Bill's hand drops from my arm. "I'm sorry." Wendy mutters almost silently.

Bill however doesn't say anything but looks deep in thought. I almost ask him what's wrong but he tells me before I can ask. "I just want...I need you to come with me. I need to be with you, I can't do that unless you follow me. Please." Bill says, his voice strained. He almost sounds like he's gonna cry. He grabs my shoulder before yanking me forward and pushing our lips together. 

I gasp in a breath as my eyes widen. He was...kissing me? My heart is racing and I feel my body being held closer. He's so warm, and I can't help but lean into his touch and kiss. I find myself closing my eyes and kissing back. This is my first kiss, and to be honest, I'm glad it's with Bill. I shouldn't be, but I am.

I felt those butterflies turn into more familiar ones. More pleasant and lovely tickles of nerves. I feel my face turn red but at this point I don't care. I feel our lips part and Bill shoves his forehead into the crook of my neck. I bite my lip and turn to look at Wendy who holds the expression of pure shock. "Please...follow me." I couldn't help it. "Alright" 

Bill's head shoots up with a smile. "Really?!" He holds my hands in his which doesn't help to calm my blush. I nod hesitantly and he turns to smirk at Wendy. "Red, you comin?" Her mouth opens to speak but no words followed. Bill turns his back attention to me. "Such a cute red face pine tree." He remarks with a chuckle. "Um can we just move on please?!" Wendy suddenly says, obviously uncomfortable. 

"What's the matter, Red? Afraid of a couple of queers?" 

"No! I just- lets just go." Wendy retorts nervously before huffing and marching towards the graveyard. Bill is more than happy to oblige and holds my hand as I walk beside him. I blush harder but curl my fingers to hold his hand tighter. This is awkward but I really like being near him. I'm glad that I know he returns my feelings.

We enter the dangerous area of rickety skyscrapers and I immediately step closer to Bill. Wendy also inched to us out of fear of the buildings. I began to feel on edge, any sound that wasn't our footsteps or breathing made my hair stand on end.

At some point Wendy's hand clutches onto mine and I clutch back, sharing her fear. Bill looked completely calm throughout the journey but even I could sense his anxiety when his breath started quickening as pebbles starting falling from piles of rubble. Soon enough we all see the clearing and I let out a sigh of relief. Bill smirks at me, an expression to say I told you so. I cant help but smile back.

Wendy begins to get jittery as we get closer to the end. I can tell she wants to run towards the clearing before anything else happens. I almost let her but I get that feeling again. Those horrible butterflies torturing my insides. Its far worse than before and my breath is caught in my throat. Both Bill and Wendy stop as I grip their hands tightly through fear.

"Dude, are you oka-" before Wendy can finish her sentence, one of the buildings about half a mile away starts to collapse. We all gasp at the cloud of dust that began to erupt around the skyscraper that started to sink. Bill hand quickly lets go of mine and puts it in front of my chest, a way of guarding me while also guiding backwards. We all slowly start to back up as the cloud spreads in every direction. 

I spin on my heel to drag Wendy and Bill away from the collapsing building and the possibility of more falling along with it. The feeling in my stomach started to grow and spread throughout my veins. Adrenaline pulsed through me as we ran away from the billow of ground rubble and debris. Soon enough we start to slow down just as I hear another building begin to buckle underneath itself. My legs start to ache and my body decides for me that it's time to stop running. 

I slump over in exhaustion as the sound of falling concrete and creaking steel keeps my heart racing. Bill starts to pull on my arm. "Come on kid, were almost there!" He yells through desperation. Wendy gasps and I soon realize what had shocked her. In the distance, through the noise of caving masonry, I heard something. Or someone, someone familiar.

"Let's go! The clearing is just over there!" I recognized the false saccharine sound as Giffany. My heart skips a bit and I latch onto Bill for defense against the vicious woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm so sad that I helped write a Billdip" - Gwynne Smith 2k15


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giffanys a ratchet ass hoe (sMAK DOwN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the other but the next one will be coming a lot sooner sooo....8==D

Bill swallows thickly as he takes a step backwards. He grabs me behind him as if a way just to make sure I'm there. Wendy jumps shortly back and forth, getting ready to gun it. I don't know why we're all just standing here, but for some reason seeing the powerful tributes made us all frozen. All of a sudden Giffany snaps around and we know she caught sight if us.

"Let's get outta here." Bill said sternly. Wendy and I instantly agree, and start walking backwards, away from the remaining careers and the couple of other tributes they managed to corral in their alliance. 

Once Bill spun on his heel and broke into a run, we immediately followed him. I could hear the collapsing building's structure settle on the broken ground as it causes another building the implode on itself.

"There! We found 'em! Come on!" I hear Giffany yell and my fear wills me to run faster somehow. I hear Nate call out to someone, I think it was Lee from district 3. I remember seeing his talent in hand to hand combat in the gymnasium. I find a way to push my burning muscles harder.

I hear someone else, they weren't familiar but I made sure to run away from them with all my might. 

"There's a clearing over there, come on!" Wendy says between panting breaths. I want to run faster, push my self harder, but i can't. My body can't bear anymore. I trip over myself and my chest slams hard against the cracked concrete. I let out a hacking yelp as my front was dragged across the floor from my running momentum. There was a hard stinging clawing at my torso and chin, I wanted to lay there, to give up. But I remembered my sister's words in the back of my mind, and manage to push myself off the ground.

Bill helps me through the rest and harshly lifts me off the hard ground. He swears to himself as he yanks me forward. I struggle to find balance before and arrow lands right next to me. I look behind me to find Giffany with a crossbow, nothing but wrath held in her eyes. I take a deep breath as Nate aims his bow and arrow at me, it was the same bow Giffany used to nick me in the beginning of the games. 

Bill starts to drag me again and this time I force my body to move with it. I start to run again even though my body begs me to stop. I can't stop, not this time. We are so close, when Wendy skid to a stop all of a sudden. Bill tugs my arm to keep going but I manage to pul away from him.

"Red, what's the holdup?!" Bill yells frustrated as the group of tributes begin to gain on us.

"I got an idea! Just keep running, I'll catch up!"

"No, Wendy, I'm not gonna leave you here!" I contradict, just the thought of not having Wendy with me made me panic.

"Don't worry, dude, I'm not going down yet! Trust me!" Wendy quickly replies with a smirk, but she was obviously nervous. Bill grabs my arm and starts to guide me again, and with one last glance at Wendy, I let him. 

We run and make it to empty ground, where the concrete changed to gravel, and there was barely any buildings or structures around. We both pant as Bill leans over to catch his breath and I let my myself rest on the dirty gravel. Why should I care if my hair gets dirty? 

I close my eyes as my breathing slowly begins to calm. I feel gentle fingers play with my bangs and although it felt nice, I quickly shot up and combed my hair over my forehead with my fingers. I nervously turn to Bill who was sitting down had a rather surprised look, oh god.

"Wow." He spoke under his breath. Oh god, oh god, oh god. No no no, this can't be happening.

"Don't think I've ever seen that before." He practically scoffed and leaned back on his hands. Oh no, oh god no, he saw it, he saw it. Oh my god, please no. He saw it, he's gonna think I'm a freak.

"I-I" is all I'm able to get out. He hates me, he hates me now doesn't he. Oh my god.

"Can I look at it?" He asks sheepishly, and after a moment of shock, I look a him with confusion.

"Hey, I just wanna see it. If you're gonna hide it all the time I want to at least get a good look." He spoke more irritated and I might be going crazy, but did I see him blush? I guess if he already knows it's there, I might as well let him see it.

With a sigh, I adjust myself to sit while facing him. I reluctantly bring my hand up to my forehead, I bite my lip as I push up my bangs and reveal my birthmark to him.

I can't look at him, I just let the blush cover my face and wait until the nightmare was over. I feel his finger lightly trace the lines between the "stars". My fave feels as if it was burning and my eyes instinctively shut. He observes it a little longer before caressing his thumb across it entirely, it feels like there's a trails of fire where he touches. 

I manage to gather the courage to open my eyes and look at him, there's wonder in his eyes and a small gentle smile on his face. He's gonna crack a joke isn't he?

"I know it's weird-" I begin but he quickly grabs my head and pushes his lips to my forehead roughly. He pulls back with a stern look.

"It's not weird, it's amazing. Why do you hide it, it's pretty badass. I think it's cool, you don't have to freak out about it, kid." He blurts out and by the end he offers me a comforting smile, I easily return it.

"Thank you." I say with a small blush. He opens his mouth to reply but before he could a piercing scream rang through.

We both snap our heads to turn towards the noise, the city graveyard. We then look to each other, both of us know what's happening. I heard more buildings crumble to nonexistence and bring more structures down with them.

I spring into action. I jump to my feet with a new feeling of courage, I start to run but I feel Bill grab my wrist. Bewildered, I look to him, silently begging to let me go. He looks to me worriedly, then at the buildings, he struggles to find something to say. I yank him with my arm, I refuse to be held back. He sighs in response and releases me. I turn around to run and Bill does the same, I gun towards the city graveyard praying my friend is alright.

"Wendy!" I call into the distance. Where is she? How far had she gone? I became more nervous by the second. I feel a tap on my shoulders, yes. I turn expecting to see Wendy but instead, it's Bill with and grim look on his face. I take a deep breath as he turns to point at a pile of rubble with a blob of bright red hair with it. Oh my god.

"No." I plead to no one in particular and run to the broken concrete and steel. I hear Bill start to follow me. My legs are tired and aching but I didn't care, I had to get to Wendy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy almost never gives up....almost
> 
> (Btw this chapter has swearing in it, so if you're not cool with that I suggest you shouldn't read...but I curse all the time in my summaries and notes WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE IF YOU DONT LIKE SWEARING)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both this chapter and the last chapter are really short, I should've just combined them but whatever

With hesitation, Dipper finally goes with Bill. Once they're a good distance, I run towards a particular building, one I'm sure will fall down quickly. I see Giffany shoot her crossbow at me, I dodge with ease. (I'm not gonna brag though) How did she even get her hands on a crossbow? Who cares, I gotta do this quick. 

I grab the nearest boulder to me, light enough for me to pick up, but heavy enough for me to struggle with it. Another arrow flys past me but I don't falter in my steps. I lean back and spin my body around before launching the rock towards the building.

An aching creak enacts loud enough for angry Barbie to stop in her footsteps. With a smirk, I lift the rock again and grunt through the struggle. I gained the same momentum and the rock flew into the buildings foundation. The impact this time destroyed the boulder into pieces. 

I heard blondie gasp before Giffany aims her crossbow at me again. The structure is somehow balancing on one side, I just need to knock it over. A couple of arrows fly towards me but I escape their aim with no problem. I heard blondie, or Lee I guess, yell loudly. I snap my head just in time to see an axe flying at me.

I inhale a sharp breath as the blade narrowly misses my head, I tumble to the ground as another arrow flies over ahead. I quickly scramble to my feet and grab the one sided axe, this should be a piece of cake.

I take a stance in front of the building's weak foundation before reeling back and swinging the blade with all my might. It didn't do much, it is concrete, but that didn't mean I was gonna stop. An arrow would miss me every few seconds as I worked, but I'm determined to do this. Nothing's gonna stop me.

I look over to see Giffany well within the perfect area, I had to do this. Now. The girl screams as she runs towards me with a spare dagger, idiot. The structure creaks loudly again, oh god, come on please work.

I get ready for some dirty work once she's close enough, and take a fighting stance my dad taught me as a kid. Giffany took a large swipe towards my head with her dagger, I duck in time and grab her arm before she could try to strike at me again.

With a strange growl, her other hand jabs me in the stomach. I reflexively bend over, oh no. There's a sudden hard pain on my cheekbone as she knees me in the face.

"Fuck..." I whisper after my howl of pain and falling to the ground. I heard the pink haired girl chuckle and the other tributes cheer her on in the distance.

"D'aww poor thing, you thought you could beat me, boo hoo." She giggles sarcastically and I snarl through my teeth. I don't go down that easy, I'm a fucking CORDUROY.

Once she lunges down at me with her blade, I manage to roll out of the way just in time. I grunt loudly before pouncing on her, and after tussling for a bit I pin her down. She whimpers like the little baby she is and I lean back, head up high before slamming my forehead down onto hers. She's out like a light and I smirk, ignoring the aching pain I'm involved in as well. My jobs not done yet though, I start to lift the girl but it's hard when she's a dead weight.

"Giffany!" I hear Nate call out, shit, I gotta do this quick. I hold her under her arms and start to drag her towards the structure. I see the two boys running towards me and I start to panic. 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, sh-augh!" I exclaim as somehow Giffany became conscious again and struggled against me.

"No, I won't let it end like this." She speaks, obviously still groggy, but manages to escape my hold.

Soon we're wrestling again, but now, I just focus on moving her towards the now swaying building. She got a few good punches and I'd be lying if I said my face didn't hurt a lot. However, I had her right where I wanted her. I leaned back and swung her hold off me and she stumbles but regains balance on the building's feeble foundation.

I grin as I snatch her shoulders before yanking her forward and ramming her into the structure. Desperate, I continue to just keep pulling her towards me and then quickly pushing her away, making her collide into the building with great force.

I do it again and again, and it doesn't feel good. I know she's a bitch but I don't want to murder her, yet I have to. It's especially not easy since she's screaming in pain this whole time. Finally, I hear it, the building's creaking moan as it leans and begins to plummet. I swing Giffany towards the two boys and she falls like a rag doll, crying from intense pain.

The two other tributes gasp and run to save their ally. That's my time to escape, I snatch the axe off the ground and run desperately towards the clearing, I look back to see the building about to fall on all three of them and my heart aches. I don't want to be the cause of their death.

They struggle and scramble to be safe and I realized I stopped running myself, it hurts but I have to keep moving. I take one step and my body freezes and I gasp as the building collapses, they made it out, or at least, Nate and Lee did.

A piercing scream rings through as the concrete of the building starts to break and scatter, oh no. I have to get out of here before I end up like Giffany. I quickly jump into action and start to scramble away from the falling rubble. I pant hard enough that my lungs feel like their on fire. My legs feel numb as I continue to push myself, and at some point I knew, my luck would run out.

I trip and go headlong into the ground. I hack and groan in pain, i know I'm not far enough. The debris will completely bury me, but I can't get myself to move. I'm so tired. My eyes beg to close and rest, and I let them. I'm sorry Dipper, at least I tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Wendy say fuck 2k16


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Th author tricks everyone...

I collapse to my knees at the sight of the red head. Wendy, no, please let this be a bad dream. I place her head on my lap and gently brush the hair from her beaten up face. She still looked pretty, even through all this.

"Wendy...oh god, please no." I whisper through trembling breaths. This can't be happening. I look at each freckle on her pale skin, it feels as if each one adds to her beauty. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder, I know it's Bill.

"Please, just leave me with her." I plead.

"No, kid, look-" 

"No! I don't care anymore!" 

"Kid! She's breathing!" Bill shakes me by the shoulders and kneels beside me.

"What?" I ask in disbelief. He puts his hand on her neck, he sighs with relief. He must have felt a pulse. I desperately observe for signs of life myself, and find the shallow risings and fall of her chest.

"Wendy! Wake up!" I shake her gently by the shoulders. I threw off the pack me and Wendy share off my back to quickly pull out a canteen of water. I desperately screw the cap off and pour most of the water on her bruised face. After a couple of seconds her eyelids squeezed shut before fluttering open. 

"Dipper?" She asks weakly, I almost cried from joy. An unstoppable smile grows on my face and I feel a huge weight lift from my shoulders. 

"Wendy, oh thank god you're okay. You gave me a heart attack, I'm never letting you out of my sight again you hear me?" I say with a light laugh in my voice. 

"Sure dude. Hey Bill." She looks over to him with a small smile.

"Sup red, you're tougher than you look, I'll give you that." He responds with a smirk.

"Thanks." She says before making a squeak of discomfort and pain. I start to worry once again, but at least she's alive.

"Oh, Bill, try to get all that junk of her. I'll help her up here." I tell him pointing towards her legs and with hesitation he silently nods and moves to the pile of rubble.

"Dipper, it's a miracle that I'm alive, but there's no way I'm lucky enough for my body to be perfectly fine."

"Nonsense, you'll be alright. You have to be." I retort, my eyes shifting from Wendy's weak expression and Bill digging through the debris on her body.

Wendy makes another small noise that suggests her pain and I softly shush her. I loop my arms under hers before pulling her away from the mess of broken buildings. I lay her down gently after her groan of discomfort. Both me and Bill start to examine her lower body for any permanent trauma. 

Her right leg revealed lots of bruises and cuts but overall should heal nicely, her left leg on the other hand was another story. Bill hisses quietly through sympathy as his fingers gently grazed her mangled leg.

The skin was battered and overall barely there. It was covered in her drying blood and parts were still bleeding, trying to find a way to scab. It even seemed like her leg was bent at an unnatural angle.

"Hey red." Bill tried to hide the grimace in his voice.

"Yeah?" Wendy replies anxiously.

"Does this hurt?" He asks placing his full hand firmly on her shin. After a few seconds of silence, she answers.

"Does what hurt? What are you doing?"

"Her nerves are shot, it should be amputated." Bill whispers to me with a grim look.

"Well, we don't have the materials or the supplies to cut off her leg. Besides if we did and her leg was amputated, how would she walk? She wouldn't last another day in the arena."

"Well how can she walk now anyway? Her leg is paralyzed and it won't be long until it's infected."

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not a doctor!"

"Well neither am I!" 

At this point we're arguing, wanting to yell but maintaining our voice level for Wendy. But this only makes her suspicious.

"So guys? Uh, what's the verdict down there?" She asks with an uneasy smile, propping herself up on her elbows.

With a shared glance, Bill and I know we can't hide this from her. The truth must be revealed. I open my mouth to speak but Bill beats me to it.

"Red, your leg is a hopeless case." He says straight to the point. I would've liked him to be more gentle about it, but at this point what can I do?

"Oh..." Her anxiety dissolves to disappointment, and I bite my lip in sympathy. 

"The topic now is how we're gonna get you to walk." Bill continues but was cut off by the red head.

"Wait...you guys aren't gonna like...give up on me? 

"Are you kidding? We'd never give up on you, Wendy!" I shoot out.

"Yeah red, although your leg is shot, if you survived that-" Bill adds pointing to the city graveyard. "You can make it through this." He finishes determined, and I smile to him. He's really not a bad guy. 

"Really?" Wendy sounds as if she's about to cry.

"Absolutely." Both Bill and I say in unison. And after a second of bewilderment, we all laugh as if the past events never happened.

"Well Red? Got any ideas in that pretty little red head of yours?" Bill says with a smirk.

"Umm...well I don't know...what about a splint?" Wendy offers, not completely confident with her words.

"A splint?" I repeat. 

"Well, I mean, it's just a thought. I don't really kno-" she starts but is cut off by Bill.

"Yeah, actually, that can work." Bill says mainly to himself.

"Try to move your leg, Red. Just by the thigh, don't try to bend or anything." He commands and examines her leg, waiting for something to happen.

With great effort, Wendy shifts her leg from side to side. Bill seems pleased with the results.

"Yeah, this can work. We gotta make her a splint." Bill exclaims to both of us confidently.

Wendy sighs with relief and so do I, putting a hand on her shoulder, I smile at her.

"I told you you'd be alright." I chuckle to her.

"Mm, sometimes I forget how smart you are." She responds and I blush at the compliment. She notices and laughs, I instantly smile.

"Okay, now all we need is materials and stuff." Bill cuts in. A lightbulb goes on in my head.

"Oh! There was like a shed or something back at the clearing, the entrance had wood nailed to the doorway. We can use that, and we also have some rope in our pack. That should work right?" I suggest, Bill thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, that's good. Let's do that." He confirmed. I put the canteen back into the pack and swung it over my shoulder. I look to Wendy and then to Bill who was handing his spear to me.

"Hold this. I've got Red." He tells me as I reluctantly grab his weapon. He stands before bending down and placing his hands under Wendy's knees and back. With a grunt, he swiftly picks her up and holds her close to prevent dropping her.

After a few seconds of awkwardly shifting her hands, The girl rests her arms around Bill's neck. I feel a twang of something in my chest and all of a sudden I dislike the situation. I want Bill to put her down. Wait, what am I saying? I should be thanking God that Wendy is alive! I ignored the feeling in my heart and gripped Bill's spear tightly.

"Well, pine tree. Lead the way." Bill says confidently and my face flushes slightly and the nickname. He must've noticed because I see him smirk. Feeling playful, I smile before sticking my tongue out obnoxiously at the blond. He laughs and I chuckle myself. 'Thank God these people are alive and in my life.' I think as I start to walk back towards the clearing, signaling Bill to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA YOU THOUGHT YOU THOUGHT BITCH YOU THOUGHT WOOOO (no one knows just how evil I am)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More group bonding and an unexpected battle

Red wasn't too heavy, but she wasn't a feather either. I could carry her the way although. Pine tree started his way towards the friendly clearing and I followed. The girl wrapped her arms around my neck hesitantly. I tense a bit before relaxing, and she seems just as weirded out as I am. 

I continue to follow Dipper and every once in a while quickly lift Red's weight in order to strengthen my grip. Every once in a while, the kid would look back at me with an expression I can't explain. I decide to ignore it, and just try to get this all over with. I've already been a little to friendly to Red and probably not enough to Pine tree. I new this plan to work now, I can't turn back at this point.

I clear my throat to break the silence, the girl looks up at me but Dipper didn't even notice. I decide to just push forward, listening to my weight crush and crackle against the gravel under my feet. I take a deep breath of the saturated air, it was much more humid than this morning. It was even I bit foggy, but soon enough the small building Pine tree spoke about revealed itself.

"Aren't you tired of holding me?" I hear Red question me and I almost jump at the sudden break of silence.

"Nah, you're not that heavy. Besides, once you get your splint you won't need me to carry you. Then you can carry me around instead." I joke with a wink, and Red laughs shortly. It hadn't even occurred to me that only a few hours ago we were staring daggers at each other and now were laughing like friends.

"Uh huh, and then Dipper can get your pacifier so you can go beddy-buy." Now it's my turn to laugh, the mental image was way more than hilarious and I couldn't hold back. I laugh pretty hard but I make sure Red is secure in my arms, soon she's laughing just as hard as I am.

"Dude, your laugh is amazing." She says through deep breaths, recovering from hysterical laughter.

"In what way?" I respond, amused. I have heard this before along with insults too but I never understood what is so interesting about it. My laugh is just my laugh, right?

"It's so like...perfect. I don't know man, it's just really great." She replies with a grin. I chuckle to myself and it took a second for me to process the fact that Wendy tried to imitate my laughter. 

Her voice goes high-pitched and shrill and she cackles obnoxiously to me. She gives me a sheepish look that says it didn't come out how she wanted it to. I however I'm laughing hysterically.

"That was inaccurate." She says, trying hard not to laugh, but I'm going off.  
I almost loose my balance but I barely manage to stay standing as my laughter steals all the oxygen from my body.

Soon I'm wheezing and even Pine tree is asking if I'm okay, Red is laughing just as hard at me in agony. Luckily, I regain the ability to breathe by the time we're in front of the strange shed. 

"Are you dying?" Pine tree asks with a chuckle, obviously kidding.

"We're all dying, just slowly." I reply panting, yet smirking as always.

"Wow, thanks for lightening the mood." Red laughs, and me and Pine tree laugh too.

I finally catch my breath and exhale loudly. Pine tree is usually a nervous wreck yet here he is, completely relaxed and smiling. Red is usually always quick on her feet yet here she is, in my arms with a busted leg. And even knowing that she manages to crack jokes and laugh. 

I grin to myself, even though these two might not be the strongest physically, they're pretty damn strong in their own ways. I mean just staying sane in the hunger games is almost an impossible task, it's a good thing I already lost my mind. 

"Okay," The kid goes back to being serious, but still keeps a lighthearted tone. "We can use this for her splint" he notes, lightly running his hand across the pale wood boarded against the doorway.

"Alright" I say, dropping my smile as I lay Red on the ground gently. She starts to observe her surroundings with wide eyes.

I walk to Pine tree and he hands me my spear. I get an idea and smirk at the thought.

"Why, thank you, darling." I say enthusiastically, taking my spear as I plant a kiss on his cheek. I couldn't help but chuckle at the wide eyed look he made, face turning redder by the second. How cute.... (he is pretty cute) I hear Red laugh awkwardly but I ignore it.

I examine the wood to figure out where to attack. All of a sudden I hear Dipper cut through the silence.

"What is this thing?" He asks, most likely to Red. I decide to listen in on their conversation, and assume he's talking about the tall metal columns. On instinct, I look up to observe the tall structure. The metal was thick and sturdy and stood about 20 feet in the air. Each metallic pillar connected to a long platform that seemed to extend for miles. It probably extends through the entire arena. What was it for though? 

Only then I realize the shed is connected with it. On top of the building stands some weak looking scaffolding reaching just barely to the top platform. My train of thought is cut off when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Bill? Hello? Earth to Bill?" Pine tree shakes me gently to get my attention. 

"Yeah? Uh, what's up?" I say breaking my gaze from the structure. Dipper looks at me slightly confused. He scoffs lightly, letting his hand drop from my shoulder.

"We're you even listening?" He asks, and I sheepishly shake my head no. He sighs before continuing.

"Wendy has an axe, way easier than using a spear to cut wood." He shifts his weight on his right leg and holds a small worn axe to me. I hesitate before taking it, and adjusted myself to use a weapon with a short wooden shaft.

"Red...where'd you get this?" I say with more focus and twirl the weapon around in my hand.

"One of those assholes had them, threw it at me. Of course I handled the situation." She replies cockily. 'Yeah, your leg really proves your point' Is what I want to say but I stop myself before the words leave my mouth.

Instead of continuing the conversation, I turn to the shed once again. I choose a spot and reel back. My gaze locked I strike the wood with a loud grunt and took that one hit to spilt. I hear Red mutter a 'wow' under her breath and I couldn't help but smirk. I hit it again and it falls to the ground with no trouble.

I bend over and pick up the plank of wood, it all together seems smooth and perfect for a splint for Red. I walk over to the two others, Dipper sitting next to the girl with his legs crossed and Red leaning back on her hands, her bad leg extended.

I lean down and place the wood next to her shin, it would need to be cut in half vertically for each side of her leg. The length also needs to be trimmed slightly but overall, Red's pretty lucky. I look up to Pine tree.

"Now would a good time to get that rope you mentioned." I explain, lacking emotion. It always happens when I get focused, not always a good thing but not necessarily a bad one. Dipper nods and frantically whips of his pack and stars digging through it. I grip the axe tightly once again and bash the dead middle of the plank, I see Red flinch out of the corner of my eye.

I wiggle the axe to help release its blade from the wood, and again I hit the middle, lower now. After a while I finally manage to split the wood, and Pine tree quickly started on the process of securing the wood and creating a splint. At one point I have to help him but soon enough, Red's splint is finished.

"There." Dipper straightens from leaning over with a sigh of relief. The Red's smile was as bright and excited. I stand up from sitting on my knees and extend a hand for the girl. She looks up, almost surprised and takes my hand gingerly. I tighten my grip and pull her up. She hops on one foot to regain her balance.

"It's not a cure, but it'll help you walk by yourself. At least for a little while." I explain to her whilst her stare is fixated on her shin. Dipper opens his mouth say something but instead of his voice I hear noises. Inhuman noises. My eyes widen and I look to both of them, they heard it too. Dipper warily hovers his hands over his knives while Wendy leans down on her good foot to grab her axe, she refuses to put weight on her splint yet.

I spin around and snatch my spear, I look ahead into the dark abyss inside the small shed. I hear more noises, defined not human but unlike any animal I've ever heard. No doubt it's a mutation, it was only a matter of time before we ran into one of these. I glare into the darkness for any sign of movement.

"Bill? What do we do?" Pine tree asks terrified. 

"We're gonna shut up, that's what we're gonna do." I snap at him in a whisper, I can't afford to be lovey dovey right now.

He's shut his mouth after that and surprisingly so did Red. I would've thought she would have insulted me or something. We all stay silent and listened for the monstrous sounds.

Little clicks and growls echo from the darkness. Soon becoming more frequent and louder. I tense as they mix into a screech of rage. Dipper gasps once a strange appendage appears through the pitch black. 

It was a sickly brown with disgusting hairs covering it. It was thin and long and soon another one joins it. More horrendous noises enact as more limbs join the others.

Another piercing screech is heard and the creature finally reveals itself. An enormous spider, full of anger, practically twitches with excitement to hurt us. It screams again as it breaks through the rest of the boarded wood with ease. 

"Kid, now would be a good time to throw something." I whisper through gritted teeth. He doesn't move, he stays there frozen and I curse under my breath.

"Gah!" I hear something that wasn't the mutation, it was Red. I see her axe fly into the monster's torso. It screams horrifically and arches into the air in agony. I find my opening and launch my spear at its underbelly. Again it shrieks in pain and twitches frantically. 

I run up towards it since I know no one else will, Wendy's leg is messed up and Dipper.exe is not working. I growl in frustration as I yank my spear from the arachnid, earning another shriek. I lean forward and slash at the mutation. It didn't do much damage and it gave the creature the opportunity to fall back down, on top of me.

I grunt as my back hits the ground with the force of the monster's body. It hisses at me loudly and I hold my breath to protect myself from the retched smell.  
I lift my spear to shield my self as the mutation lunges down at me. I grit my teeth as my arms tremble at its strength and I struggle to keep it away.

I hear something else behind me, Pine tree grunting loudly. I expected to see a knife fly it's way into the monster but instead, I see a flash of metal miss by a mile and hit the wall of the shed. I groan at the pitiful attack. Even the mutation itself seemed unimpressed and directed its attention to the helpless attacker. 

It hisses and clicks at the kid and I hear him mutter an 'oh god' to himself. I take my opportunity and bring my spear close before plunging it into the monster's throat. It shrieks as the blade impales the spider through its head and appears at the other side. It gives a dying screech before slowly going limp on top of me.

"Bill!" I recognize Red's voice, filled with alarm. Uneven footsteps come towards me, at least she's putting weight on that foot now.

"Are you okay?" She asks worriedly leaning down and putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Yep, just dandy." I reply sarcastically, disgusted by the corpse on top of me. She puts her hands under my arms and tries to pull me away, I help of course. All of a sudden another pair of arms wrap around my neck.

"I'm am so so sorry! I tried I really did! I don't know what happened I just freaked out! I'm so sorry, please don't be mad!" Pine tree's voice wails in my ear. At first my instinct is to scold but I realize that it won't do any good in this situation. What happened, happened and the best thing I can do is to continue the plan.

I shush him comfortingly, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other coming up to run my fingers through his hair.

"It's okay, I'm okay. You tried your best, it worked out in the end. I'm right here." I whisper and the arms around me tighten. I see Red act awkwardly in the sidelines. 

I pull away from the hug to find Pine tree's concerned face. I smile and plant a chaste kiss on his lips, surprising both him and Red.

"Let's go." I tell him quietly, and he nods in a meek response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FHE PLOT IS ABOUT TO THICKEN LIKE HELL U GUYS


End file.
